CACERÍA
by usagi-sweet
Summary: SONGFIC canción: obsesión de OBK Draco sale de caza, ¿cuánto puede resistirse su presa?:: Una historia escrita para el día de San Valentín
1. Obsesión OBK

CACERÍA

Por Usagi-hk

Draco volvió a mirarse al espejo. Le sonrió a su reflejo de manera seductora.

-Esta noche estas rompedor amigo- se dijo a si mismo- si no fuera porque es imposible me casaría conmigo mismo. En fin… como no puede ser alguien caerá en mis brazos esta noche. ¿Vamos lindura? ¡La fiesta nos llama¡

Todo el mundo miraba al rubio mientras este bajaba del coche. Si ya de por si era atrayente aquella noche estaba arrebatador. No podía dejar de sonreírse para sus adentros al ver las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres al verlo pasar. Se encontraba jodidamente más sexy que de costumbre; el Malfoy Charm al 98%. Qué donde esta el otro 2% esperando para florecer en la discoteca, donde sino. 

El pelo que ahora rozaba sus hombros relucía en su ordenado desorden. Los ojos plata, herencia directa de su padre, delineados con khol. Negros pantalones de fino cuero, una segunda piel que dejaba bien poco para la imaginación del espectador. Camisa vino traslúcido y tornasolado, mangas recogidas en los codos, abierta escandalosamente dejando ver su fino pecho trabajado por el quiddich, seductoramente brillante, irresistiblemente apetecible. Una fiera comestible, un bocado dulce y picante, pecado gritando en cada fibra. 

Se lamió los labios descarado, al pasar de largo la fila. A quien le importaba si se colaba; mejor el objeto sexual dentro donde poder atraparlo y admirarlo que fuera. Se acercó al portero que lo miró con lujuria.

-¿Puedo pasar?- susurró en la oreja.

-¿Tienes…?

-Entrada. ¿Acaso la necesito?- táctica infalible: bien cerca del portero, mordisco en la oreja, insinuación de cadera y…

-No, pasa…

-Gracias- guiño. Siempre funciona pensó orgulloso. "Corderitos llegó el lobo".

Avanzó hasta la barra. Aunque le costo un mundo y el ser sobado, pellizcado e incluso insinuado durante todo el trayecto. Que diablos ¡¡Le encantaba¡¡ Aquel era el nuevo local de moda en el Londres mágico. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Que no se permitía la magia; por el simple hecho de que allí muggles y magos se mezclaban ante la inocencia de los primeros. Alguno podría preguntarse entonces que hacía Draco allí; pues ir tras Potter, así de simple.

Tras pedirse una copa y bebérsela de golpe ante la prendada camarera, se subió a una mesa buscando a su presa con la mirada. Entonces lo vio. Estaba al final del recinto, cerca de los baños, besando a una chica con total descaro. 

-"Así que a eso jugamos ¿No? Bien… Potter prepárate porque vas a necesitar un iceberg para bajarte el calor esta noche del cuerpo"- se sonrió, sus ojos se dilataron y comenzó a bailar. 

_Acércate_

_un__ poco más _

_no__ tengas miedo de seguir_

_hasta__ el final_

_Bésame _

_otra__ vez _

_llévame__ a la nube _

_que__ ya olvid_

_… y como a un niño_

_escondido__ entre tus brazos_

_suplicando__ tu amor_

Para ese momento más de la mitad del lugar babeaba por una mirada de plata. Pero al rubio no le importaba. Harry aun no se había dado cuenta del revuelo de su alrededor. Tendría que hacer que su público se escandalizara un poco más… Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa dejando a la vista el ombligo, de rodillas ante un grupo de chicas que le sonaban ligeramente del colegio comenzó a mover las caderas. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, se sonrió. Tomó a la más linda de las tres encima de la mesa. La acercó hasta el, la hizo resbalar por sus brazos, su pecho y su pierna enfundada. Ella parecía a punto de desmayarse. Draco volvió la vista al moreno. Allí estaba mirándolo incrédulo. Cruzaron las miradas. "Fíjate Potter, eres mío". Artículo con los labios. Supo que le había entendido, volvió a la chica que parecía haberse repuesto del susto y que lo sorprendió cuando se le colgó encima con brazos y piernas. Rozando su entrepierna descaradamente. 

-Eres una chica mala…

-Y tu un bombón que no pienso dejar pasar. Si hace falta te follaré aquí mismo príncipe. 

-Mmm, me gusta la proposición- dirigió su vista por encima del hombro de ella a Harry que ahora no apartaba sus ojos de él. Ahora si empieza el espectáculo, pensó.

_... y como un niño _

_solitario__ en su habitación_

_necesito__ tu amor_

_Te buscaré _

_te__ encontrar_

_y__ cuando esté cerca de ti_

_te__ lo diré _

_Escúchame _

_escucha__ bien_

_en__ tu pecho tatuare _

_mi__ querer_

_…y como un niño _

_escondido__ entre tus brazos_

Después de insinuaciones, baile insinuante y toqueteo descarado, hacer gemir a la fémina hasta la saciedad sin apenas llegar a rozarla, decidió que era momento de dejarla con sus amigas. No había apartado la mirada de su presa. Esta tampoco de el y pudo observar, con mucho agrado como Harry iba cambiando de un color ya rojo de por si a un sofocante encarnado. "¿Te gusta, eh? Pues aun no he acabado gatito". Rompió el campo visual al darle la espalda al moreno, para mover insinuante aquellas partes de su cuerpo que en cualquier otro momento habrían parecido indecorosas. Oyó a la gente contener la respiración con sus movimientos y le encantó, solo deseo que el tampoco pudiera respirar. Pero cuando volvió a girarse ya no pudo ver a Harry. Tampoco tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que enseguida la vio entrando en el baño. Sonrió arrebatador, había triunfado. "¿Demasiado caliente no Potter?". Pero tenía que comprobarlo… su obra. Un artista debe ver su obra; y si más preámbulo bajo de la mesa y se abrió paso entre la ardiente masa hasta la puerta tras la que se ocultaba su premio… y la franqueó con total seguridad.

_… y como un niño_

_solitario__ en su habitación_

_necesito__ tu amor_

El baño estaba aparentemente vacío, pero sabía que Harry estaba allí. "¿Dónde te escondes?". Un jadeo. Una sonrisa. Otro más… 

-¡¡Te pillé Potter¡¡- Draco había abierto la puerta de golpe. Asustando al moreno que mano en los pantalones cayera sentado en el váter. 

-Ma… Ma…

-¿Demasiado caliente, Potter? Ja, que poco aguante… Entonces debe ser que te gustó mi actuación ¿No? ¿Qué no vas a contestarme leoncito?- dijo acercándosele peligrosamente, sensual e insinuante… Harry tembló. El rubio le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabina y se sentaba a su espalda, lamiéndole suavemente una oreja.- ¿Te gusta más esto, pequeña fiera? Oh si seguro que si…

-Mmm…- comenzó a jadear para completo deleite  de su acompañante que estaba cumpliendo totalmente su programa nocturno.

_Déjame _

_acariciar_

_déjame__ sentirte hoy_

_una__ vez más_

-Vas dejarme ver que hay ahí abajo…- susurró a su oído; deslizando la mano sin permiso y haciendo al moreno arquearse

-Mmm… aah… ahh… Dra…

-¿Si leoncito?

-Aaaaah…aaaaaaaaaahhhhh

-¿Ya está?... Vaya o muy caliente estabas o muy poco duras… espero que sea lo primero- el rubio se lamió los labios sacando su mano del pantalón… beso el cuello frente a el.

-Para…

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡Si, para¡

-De acuerdo. 

_Cuidaré _

_siempre__ de ti _

_ya__ no tienes que temer_

_confía__ en mi_

Se separó. Abrió la puerta y se fue directo a la pileta. Harry lo miraba incrédulo… 

-No me mires así Potter. Pensabas que no iba a parar ¿No? Y que así no podrías sentirte culpable ¿Me equivoco…?

-Yo no…

-Lo sabía. Pero sabes una cosa. Seré cualquier cosa pero no un violador. Espero que lo disfrutaras Potter. No dudo que si lo has hecho. Nos vemos león

-Malfoy eres un puto

-Je, yo diría más bien… irresistiblemente pervertido, pero cada uno que piense lo que quiera ¿No? Por cierto como no te limpies los pantalones el puto lo serás tu- un guió y salió. Mmm, no había sido todo lo que esperaba pero, que diablos ¡¡Había hecho al cabeza rajada gemir por el¡¡ Por esa noche era suficiente. Estaba seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso. Pero ahora urgía más quitarse el calor del cuerpo… un presa… y rápido, había costado controlarse ante Potter y el que no se diera cuenta de su excitación… pero ya no podía más. La veda estaba abierta ahora.

_… y como un niño _

_solitario__ en su habitación_

_necesito__ tu amor_

Bueno mi regalito para la Orden Draco Dormiens por el día de San Valentin… ^_^ y tb tng un dibujo… pero ya sabéis mi problema (además este no se lo puedo dejar escasear a cualquiera es demasiado comprometedor… ciertamente las clases de inglés dan para mucho… y menos mal que nadie mira lo que dibujo¡¡¡ sino se asustarían seguro con lo tontos que son XP ) 

Seguro que no os esperabais el final JUASJUASJUAS¡¡¡ mi mala… quizás :P achantar con lo que hay ^_^  
La canción: OBK (para variar) Título: Obsesión ( y no cacería, y la gente dirá sacrilegio un songfic sin el título de la canción y mi dirá que queréis el titulo no me pega¡¡¡ me gusta más el otro :D)

Feliz día de San Valentín (que como nos dijeron hoy en el colegio no solo es el día de los enamorados sino tb el de los amigos¡¡ así que ya sabéis vuestros amigos tb se merecen una felicitación¡¡)

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	2. Obsesión NEK

Desde aquella noche de cacería no hago más que pensar en ti, maldito Potter… ¿Será qué al final el que se quedo con las ganas fui yo? No, eso nunca. No viendo tu cara. Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo más que echarme a reír y te juro que eso es muy a menudo, tanto que estoy comenzando a pensar que me voy a volver loco… y no quiero. Maldito Potter tengo tu olor y tus gemidos grabados en mi mente. Pero se el remedio y se que tu caerás en él; por que si yo no hago más que pensar en ti, tú me deseas. Si yo te deseo, tú me anhelas hasta la locura. Lo sé porque no eres el primero Potter, ni el primero ni la primera y date por seguro que no serás el último.

Se lo que sientes, me tienes grabado en tu mente, una obsesión que te condena y necesitas saciar… pero esta vez…

¡Maldición¡ Tu eres mi obsesión no duermo pensando en tu boca, esos labios de seda, esos ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de un placer que yo y nadie más que yo te puede dar.

¡Sal de mi cabeza¡

_Una obsesión sentir como te enciendes_

_conocer tu intimidad._

Solo tengo que buscarte, aunque saber donde estás no es tan difícil. Eres una persona fácil de localizar. Peor para ti. Mejor para mí. Pero que te tenga grabado a fuego y necesite desprenderme de ti como sea Potter, no quiere decir que no te vaya a hacer sufrir. Lo vas a sufrir a conciencia, vas a morir de placer para resucitar y volver a morir. Soy el amante entre los amantes. El placer hecho carne y juro dejar mi huella impresa en ti con más fuerza; si con eso consigo hacerte enloquecer.

La calle estaba atestada de gente como era de esperar un sábado por la tarde. El sol invernal brillaba anunciando una próxima primavera. El callejón Diagon mostraba al comprador su jovial y distendido ambiente por el entre el cual, Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso decidido llamando a su paso la atención de todos los transeúntes; aunque solo esperase llamar la de uno. Sabía que Potter estaría esa tarde allí. Como todas las tardes de sábado, con los recién casados Weasley, esos amigos suyos que tanta, en su opinión, belleza le quitaban al chico.

Sentados tal y como esperaba en la heladería. Hablando distendidamente sobre nada con una sonrisa en los labios. El pelirrojo sin quitarle un ojo a su mujer que acariciaba su voluminosa tripa.

-"Con que embarazada ya. Si es que en esa familia no tienen vergüenza. ¿No saben que existen formas de evitar eso? Pociones, hechizos, métodos muggles… menuda manera de atarse de por vida. ¿Aunque a mi que me importa? Yo solo lo quiero a él."

Así como Weasley no quitaba el ojo de la chica, él no lo quitaba de su presa. Lo miró en secreto sin guardar ninguna apariencia desde lejos, mientras se acercaba al local para pasar de largo sin dirigir la vista hacia allí. Sabía que aquello funcionaría. Potter vendría detrás. Comenzó a contar; despacio hasta diez, tras meterse en un callejón sabiendo que lo había visto entrar. Esperó haciéndose el distraído ante un escaparate que mostraba unas maravillosas túnicas de alta costura, de las que no despreció la oportunidad de tomar nota para próximas ocasiones. Una coqueta jovencita le sonrió desde dentro mientras cosía una túnica de gala. Le devolvió la sonrisa con un guiño.

-Diez…- susurró.

-¡Malfoy!- El aludido sonrió para sí orgulloso. Nunca fallaba, nunca. No tenía la culpa de ser tan jodidamente seductor, pero se lo agradecía a sus genes porque no dudaba nunca en utilizarlo a su favor.

-Vaya, Potter.- dijo con una fingida sorpresa muy convincente.- ¿Tú… por… aquí?- candente. Ese era su tono. Candente, susurrante, arrastrado y suave como el terciopelo más caro. Y supo que con solo eso ya lo tenía de nuevo a su merced. Se miraron a los ojos. Una batalla con un ganador fijo, con una apuesta segura. Los ojos verdes brillaron un momento.

-Malfoy… - el rubio se lamió los labios, despreocupado. ¿Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba Harry.

-Mmm…- un ronroneo. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan perfecto, tan increíblemente sexy?- ¿Sí Potter¿Querías algo?

Y por única respuesta un beso ardiente de deseo contenido.

-"Caíste muy rápido. Pensé que te resistirías más. Pero ya te tengo"- pensó el rubio para sí, retrocediendo hasta el final ciego de la calle sin separarse del moreno que parecía querérselo comer. Sintió unas manos impacientes bajo su caro abrigo forrado de piel, buscando sin descanso un lugar por el cual escaparse y tocar su nívea piel.- Shhhh, tranquilo gatito…- susurró en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo sin prisas. Y pronto sin darse cuenta Harry se vio contra la pared, en las redes del rubio; ambos ocultos tras una gran pila de cajas de cerveza amontonadas; propiedad de algún bar con trastienda en aquel callejón sin salida.

_Una obsesión subir por la pendiente_

_de tu espalda la eternidad_

Comenzó por el moreno cuello. Mordiendo y torturando cada centímetro de aquella piel. Suaves lametazos y mordiscos. Caricias que recordaban a algo que habla de cielo y oculta un infierno de algodón.

Harry se sentía perdido. Cuando había besado al rubio, con un instinto casi animal y dominador no había esperado que volvería a estar a su merced y no se veía con fuerzas para deshacerse de esas cadenas; tejidas con algo tan invisible como el aire. Apoyado contra la pared, sostenido por la rodilla de Draco entre sus piernas. Aquella rodilla lo torturaba, lo invitaba a mover sus caderas en busca de placer. Placer que nacía en cada poro de su acompañante y como una corriente pasaba a su piel.

Se agitaba incansable sobre el rubio, gimiendo en bajo, tratando de morderse el labio para no gritar. Cuando unas manos juguetonas recorrieron su columna sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer. Su torturador sonreía satisfecho al verlo sucumbir.

_Oh quiero ver tu ropa caer_

_Oh eres como un imán_

_Oh tu manejas mi voluntad _

_estés… donde estés_

La camisa de Harry cayó al suelo, perdida y olvidada. La boca insaciable de Draco comenzó su trabajo sobre el moreno pecho que se estremecía tanto por el frío que los rodeaba como por los toques enloquecedores de un rubio excitante. Pero ese frío que rozaba su piel pronto se transformo en un calor insoportable que lo insto a desprender a su seductor acompañante de su abrigo y su jersey de lana, pero no tuvo opción a más ya que el rubio no se lo permitió. Colando una mano juguetona en los pantalones de Harry acarició suavemente una ya crecida erección que lo hizo sonreír. Se lamió los labios con un placer y agrado infinitos. Si, eso era a por lo que venía, con eso se libraría del moreno de una vez por todas.

Harry gimió al sentir el roce de los largos dedos aristócratas sobre sus bóxers y se agitó buscando más de aquello. La mano abandonó su posición para encontrarse con el cierre de aquellos pantalones que tanto estorbaban y sacarlos fuera de aquel lujurioso juego de fieras. Tras los pantalones fue la ropa interior; Harry se hallaba completamente desnudo; a merced de Draco Malfoy, en un callejón sin salida… medio oculto a la vista de todo el mundo. Cuando por un momento recuperó un mínimo de lucidez y cayó en la cuenta de su situación… esta no hizo más que acrecentar su excitación. El juego de lo prohibido. El riesgo de ser cogido haciendo algo que no estaba bien, que no debería hacer… el placer del veneno que le ofrecía un ángel caído.

_Una obsesión saber tus debilidades_

_descifrar lo que hay detrás._

Draco admiró el esplendor del cuerpo ante él. Se relamió los labios, antes de atacar con ellos las rojizas tetillas duras ya por el frío. Sentía al moreno retener los gemidos en su garganta, aunque realmente lo hacia bastante mal. Con sus fríos dedos recorrió una caliente piel; acariciando unas deseables nalgas. Tenía que torturar a su presa. Hacerla rogar y pedir por más… tenía que hacerlo suspirar por él. Perder la cabeza, ahogarse en un placer que jamás volvería a probar y que anhelaría el resto de su vida… porque tras pasar un Malfoy nunca queda nada mejor.

Harry se estremeció de puro placer al sentir la boca de Draco jugueteando en su ombligo y las caricias de aquellas manos inquietas que no llegaban todo lo lejos que su cuerpo le pedía. No era consciente de su situación… si lo hiciera saldría corriendo. Se alejaría de la víbora que le ofrecía la manzana del placer.

_Perder el tiempo sin treguas sobre tu cuerpo_

_Y volver a volver a empezar_

Los gemidos de Harry inundaban el aire, apagándose con los ruidos de la calle principal. Draco disfrutaba viendo al moreno perder el control. Sintió como el también se encontraba terriblemente excitado. Sin perder tiempo hizo al moreno arrodillarse ante él. El otro dócil accedió a lo que le pedían y no perdió tiempo en encontrar la excitación del rubio y complacerlo con todos sus recursos.

El rubio disfrutaba del contacto ahogando cualquier ruido en su garganta, sintió con frustración que si el león seguía mucho más así acabaría por venirse… y aquello además de dejarlo en ridículo haría a su pabellón bajar estrepitosamente. Tiró del pelo negro hacia arriba para ahogar a su acompañante en un ardiente beso.

_Oh quiero ver tu ropa caer_

_Oh eres como un imán_

_Oh tus caderas moviéndose _

_Se pasean matándome._

_Voy a tientas buscando las huellas de tu piel_

_Oooohhohhhh Yeah_

No pudo esperar mucho antes de coger al ex-león y atraparlo de frente a la pared. Tanteó aquel apetecible trasero con sus manos. Buscando la pequeña hendidura entre las dos nalgas.

-Vas a disfrutar esto como nunca lo has hecho.- le anunció Draco.- pero antes… ruega.

Harry estaba tan perdido en su propio placer que no supo que le decían hasta que sintió unas uñas clavarse sin piedad en su hombro. Draco repitió su orden una última vez, el moreno no tardo en contestar.

-Po-por favor ¡Hazlo!

Draco sonrió. Hizo a Harry inclinarse un poco para poder penetrarlo mejor… y de un golpe sin ni siquiera dilatar se hundió en el gryffindor.

El rubio sintió como algo se rasgaba al entrar en el moreno. Noto el cálido hilillo de sangre manar… aquello lo hizo aún más excitante y no pudo dejar de comenzar una danza para la cual había nacido.

Harry gemía sin control entre una sensación que rayaba el dolor y el placer. Su cabeza perdida, solo fijo en el descontrol de su cuerpo, las sacudidas que recorrían su espalda. La electricidad que recorría cada uno de sus nervios.

Draco sintió como el dulce latigazo del orgasmo avanzaba por su espalda tras sentir sobre su miembro la fuerte presión del orgasmo de Harry. Se quedó un instante quieto antes de retirarse.

_Oh quiero ver tu ropa caer_

_Oh tu me atraes como un imán_

_Oh sabes bien que me desarmaras_

_Oh anda suelta la pasión_

Se apartó dos pasos admirando el desnudo cuerpo de su obsesión tendido en apoyado en la pared de rodillas en el sucio suelo. La sangre y el semen goteando de sus rojas nalgas. El moreno trataba como podía de recomponer su respiración; sin sentir todavía el dolor en la parte de atrás.

Draco sonrió satisfecho ante lo que vio. Se limpio con un pañuelo que dejo caer después junto al moreno. Abrochó su camisa y arregló su ropa en un santiamén. Quedo vestido como si no acabase de tener una sesión de ardiente sexo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos. Aun estaba algo confuso. El rubio se agachó junto a el sin perder la altivez que lo caracterizaba.

-Has sido un buen amante.- le susurró.- Por eso voy a ser benévolo contigo.- le anunció como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Saco su varita y la colocó entre las nalgas del otro chico. Con unas frases Harry volvía a estar como si nada hubiese sucedido, desnudo, pero sin marcas.

_Oh me imagino tu desnudez_

_Oh Ya no puedo esperar_

_Oh Tus caderas moviéndose _

_se pasean matándome_

-En fin, no ha estado mal pero es hora de que me vaya Potter. Hasta nunca.- dijo el rubio girando con gracia y yéndose con un último revoloteo de su capa.

Nada más salir de la vista del moreno Draco se arregló en pelo, puso una hipócrita sonrisa en sus labios y entro en la tienda que antes había visto en ese mismo callejón. La chica que seguía cosiendo le sonrió amable dejando su labor. Si había escuchado algo de lo que acababa de pasar al fondo de la calle la verdad es que hacia como si no lo supiera. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y se puso a parlotear con la dependienta.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Harry paso por delante del escaparate con la ropa puesta de cualquier modo y cojeando un poco. Draco no había sido tan bueno como había dicho. El dragón mostró una sonrisa de triunfo mientras acompañaba a la chica hasta el probador.

-Mademoiselle, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda aquí dentro.- dijo el Malfoy con una voz claramente seductora. Y es que aquella sesión con Harry lo había dejado bastante caliente todavía.

_Y me estoy muriendo de sed_

_Tú que tienes la llave de mi condena_

_ven oh mujer…_

FIN


End file.
